Ring Of Fire
by BookLover97
Summary: After a fire takes everything Bella puts up walls to keep every one out after the Cullen's. They come back to find a very different Bella. Can they break the walls down again or will Bella finally Crack!
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I was dreaming of nothing and every thing at the same time, when I

was awoken by an awful screeching noise . I woke up to see what

it was I turned on my lamp and all I could see was smoke every

were all of the sudden I am out of my bed and with my favorite

stuffed animal in my arms I rush down stares to see what has

happened. When I get down stares I find my parents trying to get

the blistering fire off of them, wile the fire just grows around me, I

scream they look up my mom is screaming telling me to run, but I

can't I am in shock as I watch my parents getting charred along

with me getting burned, but I finally snap out of it and notice the tears streaming down my face my mom and dad say that they love me and promise they will be alright. So I run out of the house to find the police, fire trucks, and ambulances already at my house they rush me to the hospital wile I protest all the way telling them to save my parents, but no one listens they all tell me they be aright, but I know better I know that when the blackness closes in and I return they will be dead.

**Authors Note :**

So if you liked it tell me because I am working on chapter 2 and if you liked it, it will get posted!.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

**I was right that night five years ago my parents did die. No one knows what started the fire but what ever it was killed my parents. So now I am in the same foster home I was in fie years ago. No one wants me or at least that is what it feels like. There was one family that seemed like they wanted me, they were the Cullens I still remember it so clearly it seems like it is real.**

**long **look in the past 

Beep,Beep,Beep. What is that? Beep,. Some one turn it off it is annoying. Beep,Beep,Beep. Fine I will d it my self. When I open my eyes I notice that this is not my room. Then every thing rushes back to me hard. The fire, the burning, then my parents. Where are they? What happened to them? Are they still alive? Did they make it? Than I notice a guy sitting in a chair what his head in his hands by my bed he looks up at me.

" I see you are awake." He says

I nod and ask, "Who are you?"

"I am Phil." He says

"Why are you here?" I ask

"I am your foster parent . How are you feeling?" Ha asked

" My foster parent, what happened to my mom and dad?" I ask

The he tells me they were killed in the fire by the time the fire me got to them they had already died from suffocation of smoke and were severely burned.

Then I look down and began to cry and notice there are bandages all on me.

"What happened to me?" I ask 

"You have 3rd degree burns all over your body and will probably have scars." Phil says 

And then I began to cry. Then the doctor comes in. I gasp he is very good looking with silky blond hair, pail white skin, with a blue long sleeved shirt, black pleated pants, and a long while lad cote.

"How are you feeling?" He asked

"F- Fine." I stutter my voice weak from crying. 

"My name is Dr. Cullen ." He said. 

"Isabella Swan , but I like to be called Bella." I said

"Ok, Phil can you step out for a minuet so when Nancy gets here we can check Bella's burns?" He asked

"Ok" Phil said then leaves.

"So Bella do you remember any thing from the fire?" He asked

"Yes, I remember every thing." I said sadly

"Oh, I guess you know then, I am so sorry to hear about your parents. Do you have any relatives?" He asked

"No every one is dead except for me." I say, as tears run down my face, that I could hold in no longer.

Then he looks over at me and frowns when he when he sees that I am crying. His face looks pained to watch me cry.

" Bella I am so sorry about every thing that has happened to you all of my children are adopted." He said to my surprise.

"How many do you have? " I ask

"Five" He said to my surprise again.

"Will I get put in a foster home?" I asked

"Yes, Maybe." He said, his face looking all scrunched up like he is trying to make a hard choice.

Just about when Dr. Cullen was about to say some thing Nancy walked in. they check my burns say they are ok, but I stay in the hospital for another week to insure I don't move unless necessary, or I will not heal properly and I will be in severe pain. So I decided I would sleep because I was so tiered and worn out and weak I could barely keep my eyes open . 

**Author's Note: Hope you likes it because it might be a little wile befor I add the next chapter because of school and stuff. Please review!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV (still in flashback mode)

The next day I awoke again to Phil's presents beside my bed.

"How are you two day?" Phil asked.

"Good, but sore." I replied.

"Well I think they can give you some meds for that." He said.

"Good, it's killer." I said with a smile.

"Well, I will go get and tell him you are awake." He said.

"Ok" I said not knowing what else to say feeling dumb.

Phil walked out to get while I sat there waiting trying to sit up which was not a good idea on my part because it then cause searing pain to shoot all through my body every time I moved. Just then walks in, with Phil tailing behind him. Of cores he caught me right in the middle of moving and sees pain written across my face. So he and Phil rush to try and help me sit up but cause me to cry out in then more pain because the mistakenly touch some of my burns.

"Oh, Bella that was not a very smart idea at all" Phil says.

I give him and evil look and say, "Yu think!"

"Yes, well if you fell the absolute need to move call the nurse or have Phil help you." Dr. Cullen said.

"No prob." I replied.

"So, now that is taken care of Bella how were you feeling before you tried to move?" asked.

"Good, I guess, tired, but fine." I answered unsure.

"Well, that is good." said.

"Phil," He said as he turned to him," will you please step out for a moment so when Nancy gets back we can again check Bella's bandages?" He asked.

"Sure." Phil said then he walked out.

"Sorry Nancy has been late every time ,last time she was using the bathroom, and this time she is delivering some paper work for me." He said.

"It's fine." I said with a smile.

"So how did you sleep?" He asked.

"Fine." I replied shortly.

"Good." He said.

"So, how was your night with your family?" I asked.

"Good." He replied in the same fashion I had.

"Yup." I said popping the P.

There was a very awkward silence after that. So I blushed, he smiled.

"My son is coming to help me with my rounds tomorrow." He said with excitement.

"Cool, which one?" I asked.

"Edward." He replied.

"How old is he?" I asked curiously.

"17" He said.

"Cool only five years older than me."

Yes."

"It will be nice to meet him." I said

Authors Note: Hope yall liked it sorry it took me so long to update I just had a lot going on with school, swim, band, beta, and family. Andy


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV (still in flash back)

My nerves are all worked up about meeting Edward. I don't know why though it is just Dr. Cullen's son for goodness sake its not like I'm meeting the president of the United States of anything I don't know what's wrong with me today. Any way I feel s little better today I'm a lot less tired, but still in pain my head is killing me. I need some meds, but I don't see Phil any where in the room I guess I'll just press the nurse button. If I can find it. Just then Phil walks in the door with Dr. Cullen and I guess Edward trailing behind him. Phil is whereing his usual kaki cargo pants with an Izod short sleeve shirt and brown shoes. Dr. Cullen is whereing his lad coat with a gray sweeter on top of a light gray dress shirt and a burgundy tie with white squares on it tucked underneath the sweeter he has on black dress pants and black dress shoes. The person I am guessing is Edward has on a dark blue dress shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes, he has copper colored hair that looks like he doesn't know how to use a brush at all and has never used one in his life and had golden eyes just like Dr. Cullen dose he is very handsome.

"How are you feeling today Bella?", Dr. Cullen asked me politely

"Fine except my head is killing me.", I said looking at him and then glancing at Edward who is glairing at me for some odd reason I don't even want to know what his problem is he just need to quit it is very rood and makes me feel self conscious, plus it is just plain creepy. So I look at him and wrinkle my eyebrows at him and he just intensifies his glare on so to get him to quit glaring at me I stick my tong out at him and he finally looks away.

"It is very rood to glair at someone. Especially someone you have never met let alone someone you haven't ever said one word to. I've never done a thing to you and quite frankly I don't like to glared at I don't think any one dose so just quit!", I say while looking straight into his eyes to get my point across.

Every one looks at me in shock. Especially Dr. Cullen and Edward, now all three men in the room are staring at me and I hate it.

"What!", I say after a few minuets of them staring at me for no reason but me speaking my mind to Edward.

**Authors Note: **

**Sorry it is so short and it took me so long to update I have just been way too busy for my likings.**


End file.
